10 zjaw
Słyszałeś kiedyś o japońskich zjawach? Kushisake-onna Kuchisake-onna (dosł. kobieta z rozciętymi ustami) jest uważana za ducha ofiary przemocy domowej, okaleczonej przez męża. Nosi maseczkę chirurgiczną. Wyskakuje zza rogu jak krakowski dresiarz i zaczepia ofiarę pytając: "Czy jestem piękna?". Jeśli usłyszy odpowiedź negatywną, odcina ofierze głowę wielkimi nożyczkami. Jeśli odpowiedź będzie pozytywna, ukazuje swoje rozcięte usta i pyta: "A teraz?". Gdy usłyszy odpowiedź "nie", rozetnie ofiarę na pół, a jeśli "tak" - zrobi jej uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Specjaliści radzą odpowiedzieć "Normalnie" lub "przeciętnie". Wtedy upiór wpadnie w zadumę, a my będziemy mieć czas na ucieczkę. Hitobashira Hitobashira to "ludzka kolumna". Dawniej wierzono, że wsadzenie człowieka do wznoszonej kolumny czyni konstrukcję bardziej wytrzymałą. Nieszczęśnicy skazani na taką śmierć byli ofiarą dla bogów, poprzez którą budowniczowie prosili o trwałość swojego dzieła. Japończycy wierzą, że budynki, w których zamurowano ludzi są często odwiedzane przez ich duchy. Teke-teke Taki dźwięk wydaje stworzenie, które porusza się tylko na swoich rękach. Ponoć kiedyś była to miła dziewczynka, ale upadła na tory metra i została przecięta na pół przez nadjeżdżający pociąg. Jej gniew i niepogodzenie się z sytuacją były tak wielkie, że górna część ciała zapłonęła chęcią zemsty. Napotkanych przechodniów rozcina na pół kosą. Aka-manto Aka-manto (dosł. czerwony płaszcz) to zły duch mieszkający w toalecie. Objawia się, gdy człowiekowi siedzącemu na klopie skończy się papier. Niestety, zamiast po prostu zaoferować nową rolkę, duch pyta: "Chcesz czerwony czy niebieski papier?". Jeśli wybierze czerwony, upiór porąbie go na kawałki, jeśli niebieski — udusi. Według innej wersji wybór czerwonego zakończy się zdarciem skóry, a niebieskiego odpłynięciem krwi z ciała. Piekło Tomino "Piekło Tomino" to wiersz, który zabija każdego, kto go przeczyta na głos. Jak można wywnioskować z tytułu, opowiada historię Tomino, który umarł i trafił do piekła. Utwór napisał Yomota Inuhiko, a znalazł się on w książce "Serce jak toczący się kamień". Przetłumaczyliśmy ten wiersz na polski. Nie mamy pojęcia czy w naszym języku jego głośne odczytanie również przyniesie morderczy efekt. Robicie to na własne ryzyko: Starsza siostra rzygnęła krwią, młodsza pluła ogniem. Słodki Tomino wypluł drogocenne kamienie Tomino umarł samotnie i spadł do piekła Piekło, ciemność, tu nie ma kwiatów Czy to starsza siostra łka? Liczba czerwonych pręg budzi niepokój. Łkanie, uderzanie, tłuczenie Nie można zawrócić ze ścieżki do wiecznego piekła Błaganie o przewodnika do piekielnych ciemności Od złotej owcy, od słowika Ile zostało w skórzanej torbie Przygotowania do niekończącej się podróży do piekła W lasach i dolinach jest wiosna Siedem zakrętów w ciemność doliny piekielnej W klatce słowik, w wózku owca W oczach słodkiego Tomina tylko łzy Płacz, słowik, dla drzew, dla deszczu Wypowiedzenie miłości dla twojej siostry Echa twego płaczu niosą się przez piekło A ogniście czerwone kwiaty kwitną Przez siedem gór i dolinę piekielną Słodki Tomino podróżuje samotnie aby powitać cię w piekle Migotanie kolców iglanej góry Zrób świeże nakłucia w ciele To znak dla słodkiego Tomino Krowia głowa "Krowia głowa" to opowiadanie tak straszne, że ludzie je słyszący umierają ze strachu. Pierwsze wzmianki o tej opowieści datowane są na XVII wiek. Według jednego z nowszych przekazów pewnemu nauczycielowi udało się poznać treść opowiadania i zaczął przekazywać ją swoim uczniom podczas szkolnej wycieczki. Dzieci krzyczały i błagały, żeby przestał, ale on był jak w transie. Gdy w końcu odzyskał pełną świadomość zobaczył, że dzieciaki i kierowca autobusu są nieprzytomni, a z ich ust leci piana. Niektóre z nich nie mogły przestać się trząść ze strachu i umarły kilka dni później. Lalka Okiku Lalka miała należeć do dziewczynki o imieniu Okiku. Pewnego dnia dziecko zmarło z zimna, a jego dusza zawładnęła lalką. Zabawka jest przechowywana w świątyni Mannenji w mieście Iwamizawa i zadziwia tym, że ponoć rosną jej włosy. Gdy trafiła do tego miejsca miała mieć krótkie włosy, ale z czasem zaczęły rosnąć i sięgać jej kolan. Co więcej, włosy są regularnie skracane, ale i tak rosną. Naukowcy, którzy rzekomo badali lalkę stwierdzili, że naprawdę są to włosy dziewczynki. Dziewczynka ze szczeliny Ten duch ma zamieszkiwać szczeliny, np. w drzwiach lub meblach. Jeśli domownik zauważy jak duch uważnie mu się przypatruje, to dziewczynka zaproponuje mu zabawę w chowanego. Lepiej nie spotkać jej drugi raz, bo wtedy duch przeniesie nieszczęśnika do innego wymiaru lub do piekła. Wieś Inunaki Ta tajemnicza wioska jest całkowicie odizolowana od reszty świata. Nie działają tutaj telefony, a przed wejściem do niej wisi napis "Prawo Japonii tutaj nie obowiązuje". Chociaż oficjalnie taka miejscowość nie istnieje, są ludzie, którzy twierdzą, że to nieprawda. Mieszkańcy Inunaki są ponoć niezwykle brutalni, szerzą się morderstwa i kanibalizm. Nic więc dziwnego, że nikt stąd jeszcze nie wrócił. Tunel 444 Ten 444-metrowy tunel został wybudowany w 1927 roku. Ponoć zamieszkują go duchy robotników, którzy pracowali przy jego budowie i zmarli w wyniku ciężkiej, wręcz niewolniczej pracy. Duchy można spotkać w nocy, ale w przeciwieństwie do europejskich zjaw nie ograniczają się jedynie do spacerowania wzdłuż jezdni. Te duchy wchodzą do samochodów i straszą kierowców, by doprowadzić do wypadku. Nawet długość tunelu ma być zależna od tego, czy mierzy się go w ciągu dnia, czy w nocy. A wiesz co łączy te 10 opowieści? To, że zawsze to zaczęło się od martwej osoby... oryginał: klik Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania